Firebreather: Evolution
by crashmanboy
Summary: What happens when the X-men meet a certain human-kaiju hybrid in Bayville High? Please R&R Disclaimer: I do not own Firebreather or Marvel.
1. Chapter 1

-Rosenblatt Residence-

"Maybe I should skip. Nothing says freak like coal for lunch." Duncan Rosenblatt said.

"You're not a freak, Duncan." his mother sighed. Getting Duncan into a school was not easy, due to him getting into fights with bullies that made fun of his scaly, orange skin. However, this new school in Bayville was supposed to have a good record when it came to prevent fights and bullies picking on other students.

"Get real, Mom! I eat coal! And my skin; you can call it pumpkin, you can call it tangerine, or burnt sienna, but let's face it. It's orange." the teen replied, grabbing a bowl of coals and walking to the kitchen table.

Holding a glass of juice, Margaret Rosenblatt quipped, "And 'orange' you just adorable!" Duncan groaned. Hearing a really bad joke like that didn't help his mood. "Duncan, this is a new school, not an execution. Just try to socialize, make some friends, and…"

"And stop getting into fights, but they're the ones who start it! Jerks instinctively drawn to me, like… homing pigeons!" Duncan snapped.

"Duncan, you're a 16 year-old boy like every other guy in your class, and every kid in that school has problems of their own. So if you can just get along with people and keep your temper, everything gonna be just fine."

"Message received." He began to go out of their house to walk to Bayville High. Duncan could not wait to hear the jokes and puns about his appearance, coming from neanderthals and jocks that had a brain the size of a peanut.

His mom said one last thing to him before he left. "Oh, and Duncan?" She gave him the "I love you" phrase in sign language.

"I love you too, Mom."

"Actually, that time it was just, 'Rock on'."

"Ugh."

-Bayville High-

"Come on! We're going to be late! Hurry up, Kitty!" said Scott Summers. He had just finished parking his 1962 Chevrolet Corvette in the student parking section and was trying get the other X-men behind him to hurry up. They had about 10 minutes until the bell rang and Scott always wanted to be on time.

"Scott, we're fine. It's not the end of the world if we're late. And besides, we've got time to get to first period." retorted Kitty Pryde.

The X-men got to their respective first classes and the bell rang. In Rogue's biology class, however; there was a surprise for the class.

The biology teacher stood up and cleared her throat. "Class, we have a new student today. Duncan, could you please come in so I can introduce you?" A teenage boy, standing at about 6'7", with spiked blond hair and what looked to be a really bad spray tan walked in and stood next to him. "I'd like the whole class to give a warm welcome to Duncan Xerxes Absalom Belphegor Gressil Pythias Wu Fan…" The class was chuckling and laughing at Duncan's name.

"Uh, yeah. Just Duncan. Fine, Mrs. Dreakford?"

"Oh, all right. Take a seat, Duncan." He took a seat next to Rogue and Mrs. Dreakford began to pass out trays that each had a frog on them. She began to talk and this continued for a while until Duncan looked at his frog and realized it was not a typical amphibian. It was a Gomorradon, one of his dad's scouts. The teacher must have found it and believed it to be a frog. He couldn't really blame her; she wore thick glasses and was in her early 70's. He looked around. No one had noticed the creature yet, so that was good. Duncan pocketed it and the bell rang for next period. The next two periods turned out okay. When he found an opening between class and lunch, he released the tiny lizard into the bushes. Lunch came around and he looked for people to sit with. He finally found a seat with a group that consisted of a tall kid wearing red sunglasses, a buttoned shirt, and khakis, a pale goth that had clothes that covered her arms, legs, and stomach, and had brown hair complimented with two streaks of white, a petite girl with a ponytail and sandals, jeans that went down to her shins, and a jacket, a short, blueish-black-haired boy who wore jeans and a plain red shirt, and an African American kid with his hair dyed blond and a chevron cut out at the back who wore beat-up sneakers, cargo shorts, and a white tank top.

"You're the new kid right?" asked Evan. Scott smacked him upside the head

"What?!"

"Be a little nicer next time you ask that and I won't do it again." Scott said. "Hi, I'm Scott Summers, the girl with the ponytail is Kitty Pryde, the goth is Rogue, the guy who's currently eating a plate of food that's looks too big for him is Kurt Wagner, and the doofus I just smacked is Evan Daniels."

"Duncan Rosenblatt. Nice to meet you." the kid replied. He seemed nice enough. Rogue could definitely tell he'd had his fair share of bullying. His skin was a dead giveaway. Anyone who was an idiot would definitely make fun of him. The group began to make smalltalk and it was good up until Duncan took out his lunch.

"What's in the bag?" inquired Kitty.

"My lunch." They looked inside and saw a bunch of barbeque coals. The X-men just raised their eyebrows and stared at him.

"You eat coal? Just straight coal?" Kurt questioned.

"Yup. Why, is there a problem?"

"No. I've eaten weirder things, like Kitty's burned cookies and muffins."

Kitty immediately started to protest. "Hey, that was one time! And they were not that badly burned!"

"Kitty, you almost burned down the kitchen and the rest of the mansion along with it. After we turned off the oven, only Kurt dared to even taste the stuff you baked and he spat them back out 2 seconds later." Rogue said. The group began to laugh at the phasing mutant's misfortune. The bell rang and they went their separate ways. The rest of the day went without any trouble.

-X-mansion-

After school, the X-men began to talk about Duncan as they entered the mansion.

Evan was the first to speak. "Do you guys think Duncan's a mutant? I mean his skin was orange. And it looked very scaly."

Scott replied, "He might be. But here's the odd thing. I have never heard of a mutant who could only eat a single item. And that item's coal? I think we should wait to confront him."

"I hope you are right about Duncan. But just in case, let's ask the Professor first and see what he says." Rogue said.

 **So how did you guys like my first fanfic. Because I will need your help to come up with ideas on how the fanfic should play out. Please R &R.**


	2. Chapter 2

-X-mansion-

Scott went to talk to the Professor about Duncan and how it was possible that they had just found another mutant. "Professor, can we have a talk? It's about…" He was interrupted by a bald man in his early 60's rolling himself up to the X-men's leader. This was Charles Xavier, or Professor X, a world renowned expert on mutation and the world's most powerful telepath. He'd lost the ability to walk in an accident many years ago and was confined to a custom-made wheelchair.

Charles spoke. "Mr. Rosenblatt, I presume? You want to know if he's a mutant."

"Yes. Duncan seems to have an appetite for coal and his skin is orange and scaly."

"Hmm…"

"Professor, what is it? You have an idea on how to approach and ask him?"

"Become friends with him and keep a close eye on him. Protect him from the Brotherhood. We have no idea what they might do to him." Charles responded. Scott left the office and walked down to the living area where the rest of the X-men were waiting.

Kurt was the first to ask. "So, what did the Professor say?"

"We become friends with Duncan and make the Brotherhood or anyone else doesn't pick on him," Scott replied. "Oh, and someone needs to tell Jean about this. Make sure her stooge of a boyfriend and his posse are not with her."

"Ugh. I hate Duncan Matthews. How can she date someone who is such a jerk?" Rogue groaned.

A gruff voice yelled out from the other room, "Get your butts in gear and get down to the danger room!"

"I forgot that we have training with Logan today. Great." Evan said sarcastically.

-Bayville High-

Duncan hated gym. It was the one class where the jocks and bullies were able to pick on the outcasts and get away with it. To make matters worse, they were playing dodgeball. It was a cruel sport and he didn't know why it was still being played in schools. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to play. He changed into his gym uniform in the men's locker room and waited on the bleachers for the rest of the girls and boys to come out their respective locker rooms. But it wasn't all bad for Duncan. He had a couple of his friends in this class with him. Kurt, Rogue, and Scott were on the same team as him, so at least he could talk to some people. Especially Rogue. He could relate to her in ways no one else could. They would talk during lunch and during their free period and they became closer. He was pretty sure he was developing a crush on her. The whistle blew and the game began. Duncan Matthews and his team, which consisted of all of his cronies, grabbed all the balls while shoving away the opposing team, made up of Duncan, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, and a few other outcasts.

Matthews shouted, "Heads up!" as his group pummeled Duncan's team, eliminating all but Rogue and Duncan. He chuckled as he surveyed the remaining pair. "2 losers left."

"Up yours, Matthews!" Rogue yelled back as she threw a ball at him that missed completely. The group of bullies laughed and Rogue started to get nervous. Matthews and another kid cocked back their arms and launched 2 balls at her and Rogue covered her head and face with her arms.

A angry voice rang out, "Enough!" Duncan had gotten in front of Rogue and caught the balls. She lowered her arms and looked in astonishment while the rest of their team watched in interest. Matthews and his gang began throwing more balls at Duncan, but he blocked them all with incredible skill and grace while using the 2 balls. Matthews threw one last ball in rage at Duncan's face, but he caught it between them. His team cheered.

One of the bullies just said, "How'd he do that?!" Duncan responded by smirking and dropping the 3rd ball he had caught. He began bouncing the balls up and down to intimidate Matthews. It worked because he motioned for the rest of his team to leave the court. Duncan chucked the 1st ball, which Matthews dodged by jumping in the air. The orange-skinned teen launched the 2nd ball with such speed and force that it hit the school bully right in the face and knocked him flat on his back right under the basketball hoop. Both balls Duncan had thrown sailed through the hoop and each hit Matthews in the face.

Matthews, clearly stunned, groaned out," W-what?" as he sat up. Duncan proceeded to throw the last ball, but the gym teacher caught it before it could hit him in the face.

"Matthews, catch with your hands, not your face." the gym teacher joked. Duncan's team burst laughter and went to their locker rooms to change out of their uniforms.

When Duncan finished changing into his normal attire, Rogue was waiting for him.

She blurted out, "You didn't need to do that, you know."

He responded, "I know."

"Why though?"

"I have dealt bullies a lot. I got sick of hearing the dillweeds crow."

"Well, thanks anyway. It means a lot."

"No big deal."

The two were interrupted by Matthews and his thugs. He was clearly itching for a fight and both Duncan and Rogue knew this was about Duncan humiliating Matthews and would get ugly quickly.

"Get lost, goth freak." Matthews said rudely to Rogue.

"Uh, it's a free country, amigo." She snapped.

"It's okay, Rogue. Go." Duncan said softly. She left the lobby and ran for a while until she found the other X-men.

She managed to get out, "Matthews and his gang are about to beat up Duncan. Get Jean."

They looked shocked. "Where are they?" asked Scott.

"They are still in the lobby outside the gym."

"Guys, go find them and prevent anything from happening. I'll contact Jean."

The X-men rushed off to prevent Duncan from getting creamed by the gang. Scott, meanwhile, tried to contact Jean. _Jean?_ Scott thought.

 _Yeah?_ responded Jean Gray.

 _Matthews is about to beat up Duncan. If Duncan's a mutant, then he might use his powers to retaliate. If that happens, then we need you to wipe Matthews' memories of what happened._

 _Got it. I'm on my way._ Jean mentally said.

"I hope to god we aren't too late." Scott said to himself as he hurried to prevent a potential disaster.

 **Still need suggestions guys. I have somewhat of an idea of how this story is going to play out. Tell me how I did. And also ask questions. It could help me with writing the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

-Bayville High-

Duncan was in a bit of a situation. Matthews and his group had him surrounded so all he could do was wait for an opening to run and get out of the area.

Matthews said with a smug expression, "You know what happens now?"

Duncan replied straight to the point. "Well, traditionally, this is where I hand you your meat, all nice and on a slab." Matthews snickered at hearing those words. "But I pretty much promised my mom I wouldn't fight. So… later!" He jumped over a couple of the goons and burst out the doors and into the gym with the school bully and his friends chasing after him. He immediately picked up a ball and made a throwing motion. Fearing he would get hit in the face again, Matthews stopped and covered his face with his hands. Looking up, he saw Duncan running to the end of the gym and jump on and off the barrier onto the neck of the basketball hoop and end up on the supports that held up the roof.

"What is he doing?" one of the guys said as Duncan continued to run and jumped onto the roof of an adjacent building.

Matthews growled and ran out of the gym after the orange skinned teen.

Duncan jumped off the building and hit the ground, immediately going into a rolling maneuver. He stood up and saw Rogue and Scott standing right in front of him, bug-eyed. "Hey guys."

Rogue stuttered a little when she spoke. "Um… Y-you know you j-just jumped off a two story building?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I'm kind of in a pickle right now. I've got Matthews and his friends after me because of 'the incident'. Speaking of which, they should be here in a couple of seconds so I gotta run now!"

Duncan ran to the stairs and stopped when 2 of the guys cornered him. He jumped upon a nearby pillar, launched himself off it, and dove feet first through the space in between the horizontal bars of the railings. He ran and leaped over a teacher pushing a cart with supplies on it. Matthews' group continued after him, but one, however, wasn't so lucky. The unfortunately bully tried avoiding the cart by jumping over it and didn't get enough height, resulting in his foot catching on the cart and him falling on the floor.

"We need to follow him!" exclaimed Scott. He and Rogue rushed to go after the boys. While they were doing that, Scott mentally contacted Jean again.

 _Jean? We've found Duncan and he's currently running away from Matthews._ He said mentally. _Can you meet up with us?_

 _Yes, I just looked through Duncan's recent memories and he is currently jumping through the second floor's opening to the first. It looks like he's trying to get to the courtyard through the lunchroom._ She replied back.

Meanwhile, Matthews and his 3 remaining friends rushed down the stairs to follow Duncan. He made it out with no sustained damage, but one of the other guys was not so lucky. He slipped on the floor in front of the bottom of the stairs and ended up on the floor. Matthews' final 2 friends stopped immediately to help him up and that cost them valuable time following Matthews.

Duncan dashed to the lunchroom and tried to open the towering glass doors, but with no success. He heard heavy breathing behind him and turned around. He could only guess who was left. Matthews was alone and he was clearly out of breath, but there was a look of malice clear as day in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Scott, Jean, and Rogue had found them and were hiding behind a pillar near the entrance.

"Wow. You weren't kidding about Matthews being mad. He's down right furious!" Jean whispered to Scott.

He whispered back, "Well, he's your boyfriend. And he's about to beat up Duncan."

"Will you two lovebirds shut up and pay attention so we don't miss any details!" Rogue angrily hissed.

"You don't wanna fight me." Duncan said softly.

Matthews snickered and retorted, "Don't worry, it's not going to be a fight. Just a beatdown!" He pounded his fist into his palm to emphasize his point. Duncan started to back up. Nobody noticed, but Duncan's eyes had turned from hazel to a mix of green and yellow with a reptilian-like slit for a pupil.

Matthews pulled back his fist and prepared to punch Duncan until he yelled, "Leave me alone!" and unleashed a column of flame from his mouth, completely burning off Matthews' eyebrows.

"Oh, forget this!" he said. Duncan started to open his mouth again until he and Matthews heard Rogue shout, "Duncan, stop!" from across the room. Jean went to her boyfriend to try and wipe his memories of what he just saw while Rogue calmed Duncan down and Scott held his mouth closed to prevent any more fire from escaping.

Rogue whispered to him, "Duncan, it's me. Calm down, it's okay. You're with friends." He calmed down and by that time, Jean had replaced Matthews' memory of Duncan breathing fire with him using flash powder to burn the bully's eyebrows and sent him back to class. The bell rang to end the school day and the four friends quickly rushed to Scott's Corvette and waited for Logan to pick up Kitty, Evan, and Kurt. While they waited, Duncan made a phone call to his mother. It rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, something happened at school today. Something to do with you-know-what."

"Did anyone get hurt or see you?"

"I incinerated the school bully's eyebrows and my friends made sure no one else saw it. They're going to take me to the Xavier Institute to get me checked out."

"I'll be right over."

"Bye."

Duncan hung up and asked his three friends a question he needed to know the answer to.

"Jean did something to Matthews back in the lunchroom. It looked like she put him in a trance. What was it she did?"

"I think it's best we explain it to you back at the Institute. There's too many people around to talk about it." Scott replied. By then, a blue and yellow van had pulled into the school parking lot and the rest of the students from the Institute piled in while Scott, Rogue, Duncan, and Jean got in the Corvette and drove away. When they arrived, they rushed Duncan to the infirmary.

-X-mansion-

Duncan was laying on an exam table when he heard a voice say, "Hello, Mr. Rosenblatt. Your friends said you exhibited symptoms of breathing fire."

Duncan sat up and saw a blue, furry ape-thing speaking to him.

"Okay, why is the Cookie Monster real and speaking to me?" He questioned.

"I'm not the Cookie Monster. Although, I guess I do resemble him a little bit. Anyway, my name is Dr. Hank McCoy. I'm the Xavier Institute's physician." Dr. McCoy chuckled.

"Okay, but why exactly am I here?"

"I believe I can answer your question, Duncan." said Charles Xavier, who had rolled in on his wheelchair.


End file.
